Radiant Servant
Hit Dice: d6. ---- Table: The Radiant Servant ' ---- Requirements To qualify to become a radiant servant, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Domain: Sun Base Will Save: +5. Skills: Knowledge (religion): 9 ranks; Heal: 5 ranks Feats: Extra Turning. Spellcasting: Ability to cast divine spells. Class Skills The radiant servant's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana)(Int), Knowledge (religion)(Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points at each level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features ''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Radiant servants are proficient in all simple and martial weapons, with all armors, and with shields. Radiance: When a radiant servant casts any spell with the Light descriptor, the radius of illumination is doubled, the spell is treated as if it were one level higher than it actually is for all purposes, including determining whether it can counter of dispel a Darkness spell. Thus a daylight spell cast by a radiant servant sheds light in a 120-foot radius, and is treated as a 4th-level spell, allowing it to counter or dispell any Darkness spell of 4th level or lower. Turn Undead: A radiant servant adds his radiant servant class levels to his cleric levels for all purposes related to turning undead. Extra Greater Turning: A radiant servant can perform a greater turning (the granted power of the Sun domain) a number of times equal to three plus her Charisma modifier. Spells per Day: A radiant servant continues the divine spellcasting training she began. Thus, when a new radiant servant level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if she had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class she belonged to before he added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit of the of the spellcasting class (except for turning undead, as noted above). This essentially means that she adds the radiant servant levels to the level of some other spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day and caster level accordingly. Empower Healing: When a radiant servant of at least 2nd level casts a domain spell from the Healing domain, that spell is affected as though by the Empower Spell feat. The spell does not use up a higher-level slot. Divine Health: A radiant servant who is at least 2nd level is immune to diseases, including magical diseases such as mummy rot and lycanthropy. Aura of Warding: At 3rd level, a radiant servant and all allies within 10 feet of her gain a +2 morale bonus to all Will saving throws. Additional Domain: A radiant servant who reaches 5th level is granted another one of her god's domains as a third clerical domain, and can choose from the spell lists of three domains when selecting her domain spells for the day. She can only cast one domain spell of each level (1st through 9th) per day. Radiant servants without a level of cleric gain no benefit from this granted ability. Maximize Healing: When a radiant servant who is at least 6th level casts a domain spell from the Healing domain, that spell is affected as though by the Maximize Spell feat. The spell does not use up a higher-level slot. This power supercedes the Empower Healing ability until the character reaches 10th level. Positive Energy Burst ('Su):'' As a standard action a radiant servant who is at least 8th level can create a positive energy burst that inflicts 1d6 points of damage per class level to all undead creatures within 100 feet of the character. Undead are allowed a Reflex save (DC equal to 10 + the class level of the radiant servant) to avoid half the damage. This supernatural ability uses up two turning attempts. A radiant servant can not use this ability if she has fewer than two turning attempts left for the day. Supreme Healing: When a radiant servant who is at least 10th level casts a domain spell from the Healing domain, that spell is affected as though by both the Empower Spell and the Maximize Spell feats. The spell does not use up a higher-level slot. ---- Category:Classes